Life In All The Wrong Places
by musicalmidget
Summary: Callie wanted it all. A family, friends and Arizona. When Arizona left, she found her comfort in Mark. He unknowingly gave her that family. Arizona's back, how will she take to Callie's little bundle? Continuation of 7x12
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters. This is purely my own adaptaion of the wonderful storyline that Shonda has given us!

A/N: This is a continuance of episode 7x12. I hope this is what we get!

"Today I found out I'm pregnant, with Mark's baby." I said, my own voice scaring me. It was the first time I'd said it out loud since this morning. I couldn't even look at Mark to tell him. He was so happy with Lexie back in his life, I couldn't tell him. Not Yet. I hadn't even planned on letting her know. Not this way anyway. But looking at her, begging to come back to me, I had to tell her. With as much as I hate her right now, I couldn't let her stand there, begging me to give her a second chance. I could feel the tears burn behind my eyes as her beautiful smile faltered.

"How about now?" I asked, letting the full effect of my reveal take hold. I didn't expect her to give up and accept my child. I gingerly placed my hand on my flat stomach. My child. I hadn't thought of it as a child yet. This morning it was just a huge mistake, but now as my mind racing between the woman standing before me and my love her and Mark, I realize that this is my baby, with or without Arizona, I would have my child. As much as I want to scream that I want to give her that second chance, I can't. She hasn't earned that right yet. She walked away from me, possibly the best thing that could have happened to me. Sure I know that it was a stupid thing to run to Mark, begging him to remove all thoughts of her, but I can't think of anything but the little bundle of nerves right behind my hand. I watched as Arizona's hand went to her mouth, stifling the sound that was going to betray her front to remain strong. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and I reached over, and removed her hand. I reached over and and pulled the red knob, stopping the elevator in between floors.

"You left me. I pinned for you, slept for a week in a hotel, praying that every time my phone rang that it would be you. I had no job, no place to live, and for the love of everything, I was taking advice from Cristina, and let her cut my hair. It wasn't the smartest move on my part, but I realized then that I couldn't let myself continue to beat myself up for not going with you." I said and leaned against the wall behind me.

"I left you, yes, but you slept with Mark? The one person you knew I had insecurities about and you slept with him and didn't use protection. For the love of god, Calliope, you're a doctor!" she screamed at me. I held my hands up, my own anger flaring.

"No, you don't get to be angry. We were broken up! You left me standing in the middle of that airport, cry as you boarded a plane. You told me to go on and be happy. I thought I'd lost you forever. You were supposed to be gone for three years. Three years, Arizona! Did you really expect me to wait that long. Did you think you were going to come back here and find me still pining over you? Moping around Seattle in some shell?" I yelled back at her. My anger built like a fire in the pit of my stomach. How dare she be angry at me! She has no right.

"No, but I didn't expect you to jump right back into bed with your whore either!" she yelled, her hand flying toward the doors.

" He's not a whore. He's my friend. Unlike you, he's never left me! He's always there for me. You, George, and Erica, you all leave." I yelled back at her. I was fuming. I balled my hands into fists, trying to calm myself down. I didn't need to get angry, but her accusations were too much for me to handle.

"He is a whore. He will sleep with anything that moves."

"It was one time Arizona! I was drunk and all I could think about was you. Damn it, all I did was thought was about you when it happened!"

"But you still managed to forget a condom. How convenient. You both want children, I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner. I should have seen it coming."

"That is not fair, Arizona, and you know it! I loved you, I still love you. But this was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't go up to my best friend and ask him to knock me up. He doesn't he freaking know!" I screamed, my tears finally coming to the surface. I reached up and angrily wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"He doesn't know?" she asked, her voice softening. My shoulders shook as I sobbed. How had I gotten myself into this mess? I soon felt the room around me spinning. The walls seemed to close in on me and I could faintly hear Arizona's voice calling out to me.

"Callie? Callie are you okay?" she asked. I felt her cool hands touch my cheek and I tried as hard as I could to look at her. I moved my hand to my head, and instantly regretted the movement. My knees wobbled and I lost my footing. The last thing I remembered was Arizona's arms catch my waist as everything around me went black.

The constant beeping surrounding me forced me to open my eyes. I looked up to bright lights blazing down on my face. I lifted my hand to cover my eyes and met resistance. I looked to my left to find an iv placed in my hand. I shot up out of the bed and took in my surroundings.

"Shhh, Callie. Lie back down. You need to remain calm." A husky voice next to me whispered. It was Owen Hunt. I looked up at him in confusion. What was going on?

"What happened?" I asked, my throat burned with thirst. As if he read my mind, he handed me a cup of water. I drank it as fast as I could. I cleared my throat.

"You passed out. You don't remember?" he asked. I closed my eyes and remember feeling dizzy and light headed after my argument with Arizona. I placed my hand toward my belly.

"It's fine. Your blood pressure skyrocketed and you passed out. It's common for pregnant women. You have to stay calm." I looked up to find Arizona standing in the doorway. I wiggled myself back into the bed and rolled over, ignoring her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Owen excused himself and left the two of us alone.

"I let my anger get the best of me and you lashed it right back at me. I should have known better than to get you angry." She said. I could hear her footsteps as she came toward me.

"Would you pick up your feet, you should like sandpaper." I spat out, calling her out on the shuffling of her feet. She always shuffled. Arizona giggled and pulled up a chair. I rolled over and looked at her then shifted my eyes to the floor.

"I guess the whole hospital knows that Torres went and got herself knocked up, huh?" I said, half heartedly. Arizona shook her head.

"I didn't tell anyone anything. I told Owen you passed out, but didn't tell him about the baby. I was sure you wanted to tell Mark yourself and not through word of mouth."

"Thank you." I whispered. She didn't have to do that. I knew that I couldn't hide this much longer. When my blood tests came back it would prove that I was pregnant, I wouldn't be able to hide it any longer. My test, make that tests, I had to take 4 to finally believe them, were just a confirmation of what I already knew. I was almost 2 weeks late and the morning sickness showed no mercy. I was in denial.

"You're welcome. They are doing a complete work up to find out why you passed out. So I suggest you tell him soon. The nurses don't know how to keep anything to themselves." She said, giving me a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah. Look, you don't have to pretend you're all happy and stuff for me. You don't have to be here. But just know, I didn't plan for this to happen, but I'm not sorry." I said, softly, placing my hand on my stomach. "This baby, it's not a mistake. Just not the right timing." I explained to her. I didn't know why, I just felt the need to let her know that I was keeping this baby, whether she was in my life or not.

"Calliope…" she whispers. My body tingles in the way she uses my full name. It's endearing. She's only ever called me Calliope. She's only used Callie once and hearing my nickname fall from her lips was like my mother calling my full name when I was younger and I had done something bad. It meant I was in trouble. Arizona moved her chair closer to my bed, and placed her hand gently on my hip.

"I would be lying if I said I was happy. But I know you. I'm sorry I blew up at you in that elevator. I shouldn't blame you for anything. Yes, I'm hurt by you sleeping with Mark, but I understand why you did. I hurt you, worse than George or Erica ever could. You gave up everything for me. Your family, your lifestyle and I threw it away. I'm sorry, Calliope. God, baby I'm so sorry." She explained her eyes rimmed with tears, ready to fall with the next blink of her beautiful eyes. I reached up and traced my thumb below her left eye, removing the evidence of the tear starting to build. I gently cupped her check and lost myself in them all over again. I wanted this second chance with her, but would she want it now?

"Arizona, I love you. I'm so in love with you that I can't see straight. I just wish that you could accept me and my baby." I whispered. Arizona slid her hand down my hip and rested it on my stomach. My breath hitched and I placed my hand over hers. I closed my eyes, imagining what this should have been, my body swollen with her child, not Mark's. I heard Arizona sigh and withdraw her hand. My eyes opened in panic. She was rejecting us.

"I'm not leaving, Calliope. I just need to think. And you need to talk to Mark." She said and stood up. I grabbed her hand, my eyes pleading with her.

"Please come back." I begged her. She leaned in and pressed her lips to my temple.

"I will. You rest. Mark will be here soon. I called him." She said and walked out of the door. As she left, my heart began to race. I had to tell Mark. I didn't know how much time I had to think before I had to tell him that he was going to be a dad. He had just gotten Lexie back and with her reaction to him being a grandfather, I was sure that this would be the deal breaker for her. I sighed, glancing at my hand as it resting on my stomach.

"Your mommy is in a big old mess, bambina." I whispered. A knock on the frame of the door, pulled me from my thoughts. Mark stood there, his hand tightly held Lexie Grey's. Perfect, just what I need.

"Hey guys. Come on in." I said with a grin and motioned for them to come in. Mark stepped aside and let Lexie inside. She walked over and hugged me. It was awkward to say the least.

"How are you feeling? Arizona said you passed out in the elevator." She asked, then took a seat. Mark sat on the end of my bed and placed his hand on my knee, and began to give me the riot act.

"Are you not eating? Cause if you're not eating I'm going to shove food down your throat myself. This isn't good for you Torres. You are a surgeon. You need to keep yourself healthy." He started. I rolled my eyes at him as he continued to scold me. He went on about my needed to get out of this hole and take better care of myself. I groaned as sat up in the bed, slamming my hands on my bed.

"Damn it, Mark! I'm not starving myself! I'm pregnant!" I yelled then regretted it. I threw myself back on the bed. Mark looked as if he'd seen a ghost and Lexie looked back to me and to Mark.

"You slept with her? You both said it was nothing! You said that he didn't look at you anymore, Callie!" She yelled and ran out of the room. I threw my hands over my face and blew into them. Mark still hadn't spoken a word. I looked to him.

"You gonna stare at the wall, or say something here?" I asked. He blinked back into reality and looked at me. His face was pale and he was sweating.

"Mark, please say something." I said, my voice breaking. Mark ran his hand through his salt and pepper curls and blew out a puff of air.

"I don't know what to say here, Cal. Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"I took 4 tests this morning. That's what took me so long. I'm almost 2 weeks late and let's just say, morning sickness is not morning sickness. I'm nauseous all freaking day."

"What about a doctor? Have you seen one yet?"

"I just confirmed my own fears this morning, Mark. I've not really had the mental capacity to make an appointment with an OB."

"You are a doctor! Make an intern take your blood!"

"Oh and have said intern spread the rumor that I'm knocked up? No thank you. Besides, Arizona said that Owen took every blood to see why I passed out. Which I already know the answer to that."

"Oh." He said and looked at my stomach as if he were seeing my body in a different way.

"Yeah. I got into an argument with her. She was standing there, telling me that she bails and knows that she made a mistake and begging me for a second chance and I blurted it out to her. I didn't even mean for it to happen. She started accusing me of all these things, saying I planned all of this. As I yelled at her, I felt dizzy and went weak. I think my blood pressure skyrocketed when got angry. Basically it was the baby's way of tell me to shut the hell up." I said and chuckled. Mark laughed with me and he took my hand.

"I'm not angry, if that's what you think. I'm just trying to take this in. I just got Lexie back and this happens. Not that I'm saying this is a bad thing. I want a family and you want a baby. It's not at all how I pictured it but it happening. If you want that is. I won't sit here and beg you to keep this baby."

"Oh god, Mark. I wouldn't even dream of doing that to you. I couldn't." I said and took his hand and placed it on my belly.

"This is ours. It's not how we wanted, but it's our baby. I'm not going to jeopardize it in anyway. I want this. I want you involved, every step of the way. But I have one question."

"Anything, Cal."

"If, is Arizona wants to be a part of this baby's life, can you promise me that you will allow her to be?"

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of denying her that. She loves you, Cal. She spent the entire day trying to convince me that she was sorry and made me help her pick out her flaws." He said and gave me that crooked grin that made women melt at his feet. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much." I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder. He pulled me away and made me lay back down.

"Relax, woman! You're pregnant. Tone down the excitement. The kid will come out like blondie!" he said and leaned his head toward my stomach.

"Now, you hear me. Take it easy on mom. She's got a lot going on. So be a good little peanut and let mommy rest." He said, and rubbed my belly. I ruffled my hand though his hair and pushed him up.

"Thanks, now go see your girlfriend and explain what happened." I said and pushed him off the bed. He held up his hand and walked back toward the door.

"Okay, okay! You take it easy. I mean it. You have precious Sloan merchandise in there." He said. I rolled my eyes and threw my extra pillow at him. He caught it mid air and threw it back. He gave me his signature wink, and walked out the door, leaving me to my thoughts. I stared up at the sterile white ceiling and sighed. I let my hand slowly travel over my stomach. I closed my eyes and began to hum lightly to myself. A nurse came in, her voice softly bringing me out of the lull I had put myself in.

"Dr. Torres. Your blood test results came back. You're pregnant." She said, looking down at my chart. I smiled at her. That was all I needed to hear. Confirmation of what I already knew.

"I know." I responded and closed my eyes again. I heard her footsteps as she left the room. This morning I was a hysterical mess and now I was happy. Sure it maybe too soon to say that, but I had to convince myself that this was all going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

My dreams were more than vivid as I slept in the plastic covered bed. These things were not at all comfortable. Even the beds on the ob floor, which I had been moved to sometime during the night, were uncomfortable. You would think they'd give laboring moms a more comfortable bed. I tossed and turned all night, trying to get comfortable. I finally found a position that was half sitting. I was just about to actually get into a deep sleep and a knock was at my door. Damn Nurses.

"Yes?" I asked and rolled over. There in the doorway stood the new OB attending. I looked her up and down. She was pretty to say the least, and of course she was a blonde. I smiled at her and sat up in the bed. She returned the smile and walked into my room, my chart firmly grasped in her hand. I could tell by the grip and her posture as she walked in, something wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my hand flying to my stomach. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm Dr. Fields, the OB attending on call. I need you to calm down, Calliope…." She started and I interrupted her .

"It's Callie. Only one person calls me Calliope, other than my parents. No offense." I said, shrugging her off. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"None taken. But you do need to remain calm. You passed out because your blood pressure was dangerously high. It's still not where I would like it to be. You pregnancy is high risk because of it." She explained. My heart raced. I breathed deeply to keep myself from complete panic.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked, my voice barely an audible whisper.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." She said and pulled a small device from her pocket. She motioned for me to lay back and I did as instructed. She lifted the thin white gown I was wearing and squeezed some gel on to my exposed abdomen. It was freezing! She moved the dopplar around until she found a steady heartbeat. My eyes filled with tears as listened to the rabid beating of my child's heart.

"The baby's okay?" I asked, not fully believing it yet.

"The baby is fine, for now. But you have to take it easy Callie. The baby depends on you keeping your blood pressure under control." She warned. I nodded. I'd do anything to ensure this baby's health.

"What do I need to do?" I asked. She wiped the gel from my stomach and put my gown back down. I placed my hand over it. She placed the dopplar in her pocket and handed me a brochure.

"That will tell you what you can eat and not eat to keep your blood pressure down. A low sodium diet is needed so no salt. I also want you on light duty here at work. I know it sucks, but you need to think of the baby. " she reminded me. I nodded my head. This was going to suck, to be honest. How was I going to deal with all of this? My current situation didn't exactly make for a stress free life, let alone my profession. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I'd do anything if it meant my baby's life. Dr. Fields placed her hand on my knee as reassurance.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure you have a healthy baby. You have to work with me here, okay?" she said and squeezed it gently. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'll write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I want to see you in 3 weeks. I'm also going to keep you here for another night, just to make sure we get your blood pressure under control. I'll be back in later this evening to do an ultrasound. If you need anything you know the drill." She said and stood. She smiled softly at me and left my room. Another night in this hospital as a patient, this was torture. I wasn't used to being here unless I was the one making some grown man cry. Here I was again, left to my own devices. I decided that sleep was no longer an option. I rolled over and grabbed the cheap remote off the stand and flipped on my tv. As I flipped mindlessly through the channels my mind went back to what Dr. Fields had told me. My baby was in danger if I didn't take care of myself and my new found condition. I gently placed my hand on my stomach and sighed.

"I'm sorry, bambino. I just found out about you and I've already screwed up." I whispered.

"Hey beautiful." I heard him. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Hi, Mark." I said, with a smile. He walked to my bed and sat down.

"Hi, Mark." He placed his hand on my knee and squeezed it a bit.

"How are you and the peanut?"

"Can you please not call the baby a peanut?"

What? That's about all it is right now."

"I know but our child is not some snack. It's a baby."

"Sorry. How are you and the baby?"

"That's better. We are doing good. I was right about my blood pressure. It got too high. Dr. Field's wants me to take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy. I'm on light duty." I explained, not happy about that at all. He placed his hand over my belly.

"You do what she says, Torres."

"I'm not stupid, Mark." I said slapping his hand away.

"Hey! I'm just saying. Jeeze, woman." He said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just hormonal. Arizona promised she'd be back, but she hasn't come back and I'm starting to freak out. I get the news I just got and I'm terrified I'm already screwing up the baby." I said, resisting the urge to cry. Damn, hormones.

"Whoa, calm down. Take a deep breath and just relax. She'll be back. She'd be stupid not to be. As for the baby, you're doing great. You are just being a mom. Just calm down."

I managed to smiled and wipe away the tear that managed to escape.

"What about Lexie, have you talked to her?" I asked. His smile fell and he shrugged his shoulders.

"She won't return my calls or texts. Avery tells me she cries all the time but that's about it. I think I've really done it this time." He said. I can see how much hurt is in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"If I hadn't gotten pregnant, you'd be fine."

"You stop that right now, Torres. We were broken up when I slept with you. I did nothing wrong except not use a condom, but I look at that as a blessing. You are finally getting that baby you've been dreaming about when you married George and I finally get to make up for not being there for Sloan. So you lay down and shut up and relax. You've got precious cargo there,Torres." He said and placed his hand on my belly once more.

"Now you get some sleep. I have a surgery in a half hour, I'm going to go try to talk to Lexie again." He said and kissed my temple before leaving my room.

I suddenly felt completely lost. I didn't really know which way was up. I'm happy. Very happy but I was so confused about everything. Dr. Fields came back into my room just after Mark left, an ultrasound machine in tow. I smiled weakly at her. TO be honest I was freaking out. Arizona had said she'd be back, but that was last night. There was no sign of her anywhere. I laid back against my pillows and sighed. Dr. Fields bit her bottom lip and I could see she wanted to know what was going on inside my head but didn't want to pry. She turned her attention back to the machine and turned it on. It hummed to life filling my quiet room with the soft fan.

"I'm just going to lower the bed a bit to get a more accurate scan, okay? I just need you raise your knees for me. I can't promise this will be comfortable. Internal sonograms are easier in my exam room, but I'd rather not move you unless we absolutely have to." She explained. I did as she asked and she moved to lift my blanket to my knees. A shuffled outside my door made the both of us look up. I smiled as Arizona fumbled into my room.

"Oh! I'll…um, I'll be back later." She stuttered, embarrassed. She turned to leave but I stopped her, holding my hand out to her.

"No, stay. Please." I said, practically begging her. She hesitated, still hovering in the door.

"Mark should be here, he's the father." She responded, closing the door.

"He's with Lexie. I want you. Please." She smiled brightly at me and set the bag she was carrying on the chair. She walked to my bed and took my hand in hers.

"Okay, I'm officially wigged out here." Dr. Fields chimed in, chuckling. I looked down at her and laughed myself.

"Sorry, this isn't exactly picture perfect. She's my girlfriend and the baby's father is Mark Sloan." I explained.

"Sloan, as in the manwhore of Seattle, Mark Sloan?" she asked. Arizona scoffed and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"So you've heard of him. Yes that would be him."

"He slept with several of my neo-natal nurses. So do I even want to know how this happened?" she asked and I shook my head.

"You don't. Just be prepared for the both of them in this. At least I hope anyway." I added looking up at Arizona. She leaned in and kissed my temple.

"The both of us." She repeated. Dr. Fields smiled and then went back to the machine. She pulled the gel from the warmed and placed some on the probe.

"Just relax your knees." She said and she slowly slipped the probe in place. I shifted back in the bed, trying to move away from the pressure.

"Just relax." Arizona whispered. I looked up into her bright blue eyes that I lost myself in so many time before and found myself lost in them once more, forgetting what was going on. Dr. Fields gently patted my knee to get my attention and pointed to the screen. There on the screen was my baby. I could see the faint beating of the heart. I heard Arizona gasp above me as Dr. Fields turned the sound up on the machine and the heartbeat was heard.

"Oh my god." I whispered, placing my hand over my abdomen. I watched as my little dancer moved on the screen. I couldn't wait to feel those movements.

"Everything looks good. The amount of fluid is great. The baby doesn't seem to be effect at all by your blood pressure, but I still want you taking it easy. I'm going to go ahead and let you go home tonight. But only under the stipulation hat you take the next three days off from work and relax." She explained. She took a few different pictures of the sonogram and removed the probe. She cleaned and sterilized it before placing it back in its place.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything. She's coming home with me." Arizona told her.

"I am?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes you are. You are not allowed to stay at Mark's."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really. Seriously, don't mess with me. That's my baby and as far as I'm concern, Mark just helped us create our family."

"You're baby, hmm?"

"Yes, my baby."

"But Mark will be a part of this baby's life, he's just not a sperm donor. He's the father, Arizona. I know this isn't ideal for you, but it's happening." I said, getting worried that she was going to run again.

"Would you just shut up? I'm in, woman. Accept it and stop worrying. I don't want anything happening to our baby. Now thank you doctor for putting up with your craziness so I can take you home." She scolded. I looked to Dr. Fields and grinned.

"Thank you, Dr. Fields. I appreciate everything. Would you consider being my OB?"

"I would be honored. I'll see you next month then. I'll put your appointment date with your discharge papers. Now you go and get on with your lives, before it goes crazy when this baby comes." She said and left. I sat up in the bed and pulled Arizona to me, kissing her softly.

"You're really in?" I asked, when I pulled away.

"Would I have gone and bought this stuff if I wasn't?" she asked, retrieving the bag she brought in with her. She dumped the contents on the bed. I laughed as I sifted through its contents. She had bought over ten pregnancy books, a bib displaying "My mommies love me" and a separate book for herself, titled "Oh The Things Mommies Do". I smiled up at her and kissed her once more.

"I can't wait to get you home." She whispered. I smiled against her lips. So maybe this pregnancy wouldn't be a disaster after all.


End file.
